Spring Break: My Best Friend's Brother
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Kacey, Stevie, Hayley & Cadence are best friends; things haven't been the same since Stevie been in Gravity 6 (Zander's band that he created with his friends-Jake, Kirby, Nelson & Kirby) and with Felix as the manager; with Spring Break coming up things are about to spice up a bit; Stevie decides to replace Rose; Zander's girlfriend with Kacey; R/R summary in the chapter R/R
1. Chapter 1 Replaceable Leader

SPRING BREAK: MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER Summary

Kacey, Stevie, Hayley & Cadence are best friends; Zander is Stevie's 4th older brother along with Colin, Jayden and Drew. Things haven't been the same since Stevie joined Gravity 6 (Zander's band that he's in with his five friends Jake, Nelson, Kevin, Kirby and Felix being their manager) things have been more tensed between Stevie and the girls because lately she's been cancelling on their plans last minute; at first they were fine but now it's starting to make them feel like Stevie's commitment towards music in the band is more important than them that it made Kacey distant especially towards Zander; before school ends for their spring break to Hawaii for 2 1/2 weeks things are about to spice up a bit; Stevie came up with a plan and decides to place Rose; Zander's girlfriend with Kacey only there's one problem Kacey wants nothing to with the band and the only way she was convinced was when Zander went to talk to Kacey the next day and convinced her with his wicked charms which didn't work at first after learning how Kacey really felt about the band; he panicked with a bit desperate in his eyes that he quickly ran after her after trapping her in the middle of him with his arms so she wouldn't go away which would made people think they were kissing but turns out Zander apologizes her with a reply from Kacey "Fine... I'll join you're dorko band you're damn lucky Stevie is my best friend and I would do anything to make her happy but it wouldn't change anything. Once school was ending after the Homecoming Football/Dance Weekend; Spring Break is finally here Zander and Kacey starts to hang out a bit, then slowly start to fall in love with one another. Will Stevie and their friends find out and freak out or support their relationship. What about Rose she wants revenge on Kacey after their close relationship with Zander? Read and Review.

**Chapter One: Replaceable Leader**

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

You know how you feel frustrated or annoyed that you wish you would hit something; well that's what I've been feeling right now towards our current lead singer Rose my brother Zander's girlfriend. UGH! Not only do I can't stand her but neither does the guys in the band; just then a thought just came thru my mind… which will work out perfectly… from the looks of things my brother doesn't seem to be paying attention or like her anymore.

Lately ever since i joined the band I've sort of been cancelling or flaking a lot on my plans with the girls and I knew they weren't going to like it if I cancelled on them again due to band rehearsal but whenever I made plans my brother Zander would tell me we have band rehearsal in the last minute; but this time I'm going to change all that by kicking out Rose and break up my brother's relationship with Rose considering we're performing at the Homecoming Dance this weekend and then Spring break after that which I'm very excited for that... now to my plan... Plan A: Operation K.O.E.R. a.k.a. Kick Out Enemy Rose and find a replacement which I know the perfect person for the job.

I turned around to see what time it was and it read 4:30 as I groaned knowing I was suppose to meet Kacey and the girls at the quad; with band rehearsal running late I knew this won't do…

Did I mentioned I really hate Rose considering the song that my brother wrote was a bit terrible and most of the songs that he wrote weren't this bad or it could be just … Rose singing and with me cancelling my plans with my friends I knew I had to do something HUGE to make up to my best friends and I just hope it works for them to forgive me.

"Zee we have been working on this song for 4 ½ hours." I complained "I mean Rose can't even sing or just not just getting it and this song we've been rehearsing isn't so good no wait let me rephrase that it's just worst than it already is that I can't even think straight right now."

"Oh please?! You should talk Stevie maybe if you tune your bass to the right chord it wouldn't sound like screeching noises then maybe if you just played it better it wouldn't be sounding so terrible." Rose sneered towards me but, then fake smiled sweetly towards my brother which made me want to Bitch slap her (A/N: I thought Stevie should have a right to kick her ass but, unfortunately I won't spoil this story till later in the chapters)

"Oh no you DID NOT just insult me in my bass playing!? Oh yeah well you're singing ain't angel wings sweetheart and I have no problem bitch slapping you right now!" I exclaimed but if it wasn't for Felix who's our manager of our band and also one of our best friends who held me back along with Kirby and Jake considering they knew how aggressive I can be when it comes with Rose; she would of end up in the hospital right now.

Felix whispered to me "Calm down baby cakes I know she's horrible at singing… but don't let her get to you and we both know you're the best awesome bass player around here and do you even want Zee to stress more then he already is…you're better than that I know you are." I couldn't help but shiver a bit; after learning about this band I developed a huge crush on Felix and not even my best friends Kacey, Hayley & Cadence knew about this. I even felt bad for not telling them but after this weekend it's going to change and I'm going to make sure of it. I sighed to calm myself down.

As I turned to my left side with Felix holding me down as Jake and Kirby nodded to us knowing I just calm down I see my brother Zander looked a bit pissed with his knuckles were curled that you can tell it's turning plain white while Rose had a smirk on her face thinking she got my brother in her side.

"Oh just keep thinking that you bitch… because I'm not thru with you yet… as soon as this plan works you're going to regret saying that to me you bitch?! I thought to myself.

While I was deep in thought Zander grabbed me by the arm as Felix let go to talk to the guys huddled up minus Rose who was practicing singing which made the guys cringed and fake smiled towards her in case she was saying something. As soon as Zander and I left to the band room, closed the door behind us; I thought to myself "oh that's just great I'm going to get yelled at."

"Seriously what the hell was that about?! I mean I know you hate Rose and everything but I really don't need this much stress or drama than it already is Stevie!?" Zander exclaimed.

"Yes I do hate her but I'm not the only person who hates her Zee" as I thought to myself and noticed he was waiting for me to say something.

"You're kidding right you seriously have no idea what that was about or you're still busy ogling her or something? I promised Kacey and the girls I would hang out with them this weekend since lately I been cancelling on our plans because of band rehearsal and also help them with the science test for Friday but I can't because our band rehearsal ran late again which it wouldn't have if you two love birds just wrote a freaking good song and you're girlfriend over there could actually sing. What the hell were you thinking getting her as our lead singer?! The whole school is going to see us there performing Zee in case you haven't noticed Kacey' older brother Ace is going to be here and bringing one of his friends who's a musician agent to recommend us; if they love us we could actually be famous?! I exclaimed where I have been holding on since Rose became our lead singer but not for long; I'm going to make sure of it.

"First off… that song was really good I wrote that for Rose and why didn't you just tell me this in the beginning I would of understood and let you hang out with Kacey & the girls?! And are you serious? How did that happen? I didn't know Ace knew people from the music producers." Zander exclaimed on the last sentence.

"Well maybe you don't like her like you thought you would have and if you paid a speck of attention instead of focusing on your girlfriend over there I wouldn't have to cancel my plans every time band rehearsal ran late." I told him.

"So what are you saying that this is my fault or something? It's not like I can fire her … she's my girlfriend but if you told me this before in the beginning it would been less stressful for to worry about; I mean that way Kacey, Hayley & Cadence wouldn't feel like you were ditching them because of the band and somehow found a new singer that would be great because it would be less stressful for me but how are we going to find someone less than 3 days I mean we don't have time for an audition with the homecoming dance this weekend?!" Zander exclaimed with a bit freaking out and stressful tone thru his voice.

I looked at my brother for a long moment trying to process everything and said" I'm not saying it's your fault Zee; it's my fault for not spending some time with them not you and wait a second does that mean you don't like her anymore." I asked with a surprise tone thru my voice.

He turned his back towards me at the first because I thought he was going back inside but then he spoke up by looking at Rose who was still singing and we can both see the guys cringe thru the window at the band room which gave me a sign to go thru my plan perfectly.

"Well… surprisly I am Stevie…. And you're absolutely right… if I did care for Rose which I did for awhile I thought if I wrote this song it would remind me why I'm with her to begin with but my music is my passion you and the guys know that and sometimes I wondered if Rose even liked me in the first place because we been having a lot of problems lately but I wouldn't show it because I didn't want to stress myself more than usual." Zander exclaimed.

I smirked happily not because of what Rose could use him to begin with which I should of say "I knew it" but I'm not going to do that the moment because if she did; hell will pay so I hugged him with comfort knowing I'm always going to have his back and said" I'm sure you'll find the right person who will care about Zee I just know it; oh and also I'll be back in a bit I have some business to take care of and if Hayley, Cadence or Kacey are looking for me; let them in would you oh and one last thing I'm so glad you felt this way older brother because we're vacationing with Kacey to Hawaii for our spring break vacation for 2 ½ weeks and you don't have to worry about a thing because I'm going to take care of it." I told him as I was heading to meet the girls to the quad while he was heading back inside the band room.

"Thanks Stevie, and sounds fun can't wait for spring break to start and don't' worry about Rose; I was planning on breaking up with her anyway … Zander said as he was heading inside but then he had a puzzled look on her face as he turned back to face me and said" Wait a second aren't you coming inside? And where are you going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out considering I know the perfect person to be our lead singer because I'm that good big brother." I told him with a smile that says "I know a secret that you're dying to know" look heading to the quad to meet Kacey, Hayley & Cadence hoping they are still there.

****At the Quad; football field-Kacey, Hayley & Cadence were dancing rehearsal after waiting for Stevie to help them study for the science test; so they decided to kill time since they didn't had anything better to do the moment****

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"What the hell is taking her so long; it's been an hour already and she said she was going to help us for our science test considering we have a dance competition in the homecoming game-half time tomorrow." Cadence exclaimed.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for being late…." Hayley stated with the "not again" with a disappointed on our best friend" look "I'll go text her and see what's up" who said in a quiet tone thru her voice.

As for me… I already knew where she could be… spending her free time in the band room instead of helping the girls and I with our science test which just happens to be tomorrow. She's been cancelling our plans a lot lately and I can't help but feel angry while blaming her older brother Zander because it's his idea to create this band in the first place. Not that I had a problem with Stevie being in the band it's just… every time we make plans she would end up cancelling last minute and it was just ticking me off more than usual. I mean not only that Stevie has been spending her time there but what about me, Hayley & Cadence … we used to do everything together always hanging out laughing about something silly and now it hasn't been like that anymore until the Gravity 6 came along… I'm honestly happy for her I am… but seriously even I balanced my schedule to spend some time with my friends and the Perfs. It's bad enough is on my case which she needs to back off… but if I hear her complain about any of my friends I will snap and it won't be very pretty. All this anger inside me is bubbling up towards Zander (Stevie's older brother) I just can't help but blame this on him but I knew it wasn't' his fault… considering he always wanted to be a musician but he's taking Stevie away from me… and that's not fair… for either me, Hayley & Cadence.

"Bubblebee, what's the matter you've been awfully quiet lately." Hayley asked with a bit of concern thru her voice. I knew she and Cadence would worry but thru my emotions lately I knew they can read them and sometimes they can't which made me wonder if I should tell them or not….

I gave them a smile assuring the girls that I was alright and said" It's nothing to worry about tigger… I'm just excited for this weekend is all I even got myself a date for the home-coming dance."

"Oh really and who's the mystery guy." Cadence said with a teasing tone thru her voice as she sat down in a circle with Hayley & I.

"His name is Leo he's very sweet but I wouldn't go that far girls." I told them as I was resting my head on Hayley's shoulder I knew she would worry because that's how Hayley is.

"How come; I mean he's one of the seniors whose popular as far as I heard." Hayley said bumping my shoulder lightly in a teasing way.

"I mean he's cute and everything but come on… he's probably after my money considering how my dad is one of the famous music producers in the country just like every guy I been with from the past couple of weeks and it's never serious you guys know that." I stated then said "I mean you guys are the only ones who knows around the group along with Stevie, Jake, Felix, Kirby, Nelson, Kevin and unfortunately Stevie's older brothers including Zander" with a bit untactful thru my voice.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Cadence said with a bit curious tone thru her voice but also with a protective "like I'm going to kick their ass" as well.

"Well considering he's been trying to get my dad to sign his c.d. at least 2x almost every day this week and I bet you anything he's just trying to look good in front of my dad because of how protective he can be with me. He's like the opposite of Zander's band "Fireside" and tells my dad that he's in the best band in the school but I told him because I didn't like how he was talking about Stevie and the band like that and said that Stevie's band is more awesome than his band because I heard how he was playing and it was horrible. I honestly had no idea where that came from considering I'm still..." I said with an almost slip thru my mouth "Damn it!" as I thought to myself.

"Still what bubblebee?" Hayley asked with a bit curious tone thru her voice.

"It's nothing… don't worry about it… btw did you get a hold of Stevie yet… " as I was changing the subject considering I didn't want to talk about Zander or his stupid band at the moment making me thinking about it made me more mad all over again.

"No not really why don't we head over there and get her so we can study already! I can't have a failing grade on this test!?" Hayley exclaimed considering she's an "A+ student" thru our grade (A/N: Kacey, Hayley, Cadence and Stevie are junior's while Zander, Jake, Kirby, Kevin, Nelson and Felix are the same age as the girls but they are seniors in high school)

"Nah…. You two go ahead I'll stay here and practice some more or else I'ma end up messing up again and we can't afford to do that can we?" I said as I made an excuse because I really didn't want to see Gravity 6 especially Zander and one of these days I'm going to be snapping at people and it won't be pretty.

Hayley and Cadence haven't noticed I was acting distant which I hide it well at least with my close friends anyway… and Hayley said" Are you sure bubblebee because you're going to be here by yourself? Just text me if she comes and we can study for our science test with or without her. I'm sure Felix would help us though he's very good with science as well" as they were getting their things together and heading to the band room.

"Sure sounds like a plan just let him know and I'm sure he'll be able to help us though." I said with a smile as I was putting away my science books for later once I get home as I was getting ready for warm-ups, seeing them walk away; leaving me to lie to them again which I tend to do that a lot lately but, I can't even begin to explain how I feel when it comes with Zander's band… I want nothing to do with them and nothing will come in my way. I'm going to make sure of it.

****Hayley & Cadence exit to quad-heading to the band room to get Stevie; leaving Kacey practice for the dance competition****

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but feel concerned towards our best friend Kacey ever since Stevie joined Gravity 6 Kacey has been acting different especially whenever Stevie cancelled our plans and it would leave us feel different emotions. I know lately hasn't been the same between Kacey and Stevie, which I couldn't help but worry that our friendship being best friends are going to drift apart and it's my job to fix it whatever the problem is; which I have no idea what's causing Kacey to act different.

"Hey Candy can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure tigger what's up." Candy asked as we turned left, walking downstairs where the band room was.

"Well have you noticed something different about bubblebee whenever we invite her to come with us to the band room?" I asked as we stopped to the corner in quiet whispering tones towards one another because I had a feeling people are going to twist everything if they hear things were going bad between Kacey & Stevie and I won't have that. They are best friends and they would have to go thru us if they even say any bad things towards them.

"Actually come to think of it… yeah I have I mean I always wondered what that was about; I mean I can understand Stevie has band practice and all but with our busy schedules we never seem to have time for us to hang out like we used too; I miss us hanging out." Candy said with a sad tone thru her voice. I could tell she's worried too but couldn't say anything feeling as though we couldn't do anything.

"Our friendship has been drifting apart lately but we always seem to be busy with our schedule and with Stevie cancelling our plans last minute I guess … it's just making me realize that things are becoming more different that I thought." I told her as I sat down on the bottom stairs with Cadence sitting next to me.

"What do we do tigger; I mean I don't want us to drift apart we have to do something?" Candy said.

"You're right Candy our friendship is more important than anything else; I mean we grew up together we're practically sisters and we'll just have to remind Kacey & Stevie that. I'm going to make sure of it once we fix whatever the problem and with our spring break vacation coming up I'm sure we'll be back to normal by then I'm sure of it; if not well we'll just have make time for each other and if I have to beat up Zander I will." I said with a protective kind of way thru my voice.

"Sounds good to me tigger and I'll even help you if things don't' go according to plan." Candy said with a giggle then I said "So why do you think Jake, Kirby and Felix joined the band I mean we have that other thing to worry about considering we can't tell anybody" as I whispered the last part seeing there was a few people coming in and out thru the hall way (A/N just so you know the Troop characters Jake Collins, Hayley Steele, Kirby Cadworth II, Cadence Nash and Felix Garcia are still in the monster hunters but Felix transformed schools from Advance Head Quarters School to Brenshaw High School to be with his friends considering he missed them)

"Well isn't it obvious?" Candy said with a teasing tone thru her voice I can just tell she's going to tease me about this once again.

I shook my head "no" and then Candy said" For them to get girls duh."

I frowned considering how Jake and I reached to a new level of our friendship which I could say he hasn't said much I mean we play around by flirting with one another and yet he still hasn't said we're going out so I don't see how he would act jealous whenever I go on a date with a guy. It made me sigh from the complication of our relationship that's just perfect for me to stress more than usual.

"I guess considering we're in the "Mime" club along with after school activities we need to make a pact once we make up we have to promise that we'll always stay best friends no matter how far we are." I told Candy.

"Most def, as soon as we figure out how to get Stevie and Kacey's friendship the same like it was before everything will be fine. Did I mention I hate Zee's new girlfriend Rose! Ugh?! She can't even sing." Candy exclaimed not to loud because I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation.

"Yes; yes you did and I don't blame you she can't even sing hell it would be better if bubblebee was their singer instead of Rose… do you remember when we were kids that we always play around singing and made a band on our own." I stated remembering when how Kacey would be the singer, me in the drums while Cadence and Stevie were on guitars; it was fun then but now it's just… different it was Candy and I mission to make sure our friendship wont' drift apart once we reached college and not lose in touch with one another.

"Yeah that was fun and then Zee would be in the audience cheering us on with Colin, Drew and Jayden along with the rest of the guys; one of the best memories I had when we were girls." Candy explained with a sad tone as I gave her a comfort hug.

"It was fun; come on we're practically there already." I said as we turned to the corner heading to the band room finally which took longer than expected.

"Don't forget being Jake's girlfriend." Candy teases me with a whisper tone

"Shut up he'll hear you and what about you huh? Forgetting about being Kirby's girlfriend." I teased back as we were started to giggle than started to laugh almost like we being crazy.

"I can't believe we have feelings for them considering they are both dorks." Candy giggled after we finally reached to the band room; knocking on the door seeing Zander opening the door for us with a smile.

"Hey Hales, Candy we were expecting you." Zander said with a smile then frowned noticing another girl was missing but covered hoping nobody noticed but I'm pretty sure Candy and I saw that well at least I did but I'm not sure about Candy. "Where's Kacey I thought she was with you guys."

Now that made me frowned as well as Candy explained to Zander" Oh she's in the quad… because she wanted to work on the dance moves for tomorrow night at the homecoming game half time; we were working our asses off since then" then once we reached inside Rose was still there as we all sneered at each other you can tell _[A/N: I'm sure you're wondering why the girls are sneereing at each other; Rose are arch-rivals towards Stevie, Hayley, Cadence and even Kacey even though they don't know each other long but, Rose hates her too considering she's jealous on how Kacey is very popular and everything]_

It's been a bit tensed in the band room and then Zander said" Hey Jay you're girlfriend is here" with a bit teasing thru his voice which made me arch my eyebrow at them.

"Dude not cool, hey Hales, Candy what are you guys doing here?" Jake said as he casual had his arm around me which made me roll my eyes.

"Well we were looking for Stevie? She was suppose to meet us at the quad an hour and 45 minutes ago?" Candy said looking at her watch.

"Oh… actually you just missed her awhile ago she said she had some business to attend too and I'm so excited for our vacation; lots of girls to check out." Kirby exclaimed which made Cadence slap on the arm which in return an "Ow" from Kirby.

"What was that for?" Kirby said rubbing his arm from the spot Cadence hit him.

"Stop being a guy." Candy said trying to figure out what else to say but I suppose she just came with that.

"Sorry babe; can't seem to do that. You know you're my favorite girl Candy." Kirby smiled at his favorite girl which just happens to be Cadence which made me say "Awh" at the coupe which made Candy rolled her eyes.

****At the Quad Stevie finally makes it to meet up with the girls unfortunately Hayley & Cadence weren't there; they were at the band room with the guys and Rose looking for her; leaving Kacey by herself resting in the bleachers starring at the sky; deep in thought and saw a shadow behind her****

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

I finally made it to the quad; as I reached closer I saw Kacey in the middle of the bleachers reading her science book listening to music thru her ipod wearing her glasses on. As she looked up I waved her over as she got her stuff in her bag, walking down to meet up with me at the field.

She gave me that Kacey serious in trouble look and said" You're an hour and 45 minutes late right" as if nothing has happen but I did noticed her tone of voice but shrugged it off knowing it was nothing to worry about.

"I know; I know I'm sorry I told Zee that I would be right back but I had to go to the bathroom and straight here I swear." I told her as I looked around looking for Hayley and Cadence; seeing Kacey noticed looking for them and saw her sigh.

"They both went to look for you awhile ago they are probably at the band room as we speak." Kacey said with a distant tone thru her voice.

"Oh okay well come on there's something I have to do and I need your help." As I grabbed Kacey on the arm as we were walking faster thru the band room which took us about 15 minutes as I was opening the door; Kacey dragged her feet backyards which left me backyards then I pulled her towards me, seeing the six members of Gravity 6 was surprised to see Kacey especially Hayley & Cadence who are currently looked surprised to see us together with curiously and for a long moment I could of sworn I saw my brother Zander blushed really red but I could be imagining things. Lately I been imagining a lot of things today that's weird I shrugged it off knowing full well I'm just seeing things.

Kacey somehow got her arm free as she was leaning against the wall where Hayley and Cadence walked up to her if she's alright while I was face to face with Rose; knowing full well this is going to be quite easy to do.

"Rose you're fired as our lead singer and also my brother Zander over there is dumping you." I said as her face crestfallen from not believing what I just said.

"Hah take that bitch! You can't' expect my brother to be with you forever do you?" as I thought this to myself.

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of chapter 1? Like it; love it? Read and Review. If you have any questions let me know; I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions though am I right? Let me know what you think though! I would really appreciate the support ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Doing What Now?

**Chapter Two: I'm Doing What Now?**

**Zander's P.O.V.**

I didn't hear anything until I watched my sister Stevie walked in with Kacey not so far behind forcing herself backwards instead of forward which lead my sister backwards then pulled Kacey inside despite her protest

"Rose you're fired and also my brother is dumping you." Stevie said which made me want to jump for joy but there was some important issues to worry about."

*Note to self thank you Stevie for dumping Rose for me even though I was going to do that myself but yours is better than I could of done." I thought to myself.

I noticed that Kevin and Nelson both had a HUGE smile on their faces, looked at each other and both yelled unison "AWESOME! CATFIGHT!"

Stevie and Rose sharply turned towards Kevin and Nelson with a scary "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU BOTH WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE ONCE I'M THRU WITH YOU" look while Hayley and Cadence sat next to Kacey where she's sitting in the middle watching the scene in front of us.

"Do you really want to break up with me baby?" Rose asked with confusion on her face where I knew she was acting pretending to be innocent? How do I know she's faking well let's just say I know a few people in my class that she's been seeing someone else behind my back; who's from another band which just happens to me arch-rival "Fireside" Leo (A/N:the same guy that's taking Kacey to the dance who's the band leader guitarist and yes there's going to be some drama in the homecoming game/dance this weekend but I won't spoil everything]

Before I can answer; Stevie interrupted me before I can answer.

"Yes he does because he can't date you and I have three reasons 1) he doesn't like you anymore 2) you can't even sing because you're a lousy horrible singer who clearly needs better singing lessons and 3) because everyone in this room hates your guts including me and with my brother's permission since he can't seem to form any words at the moment so I decided to intervene and be the good sister that I am to help him out." Stevie smirked at this which made me think what I should of say but I felt it was a bit to late when she did what Kacey would do whenever she does a dramatically exit "PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT" as we wait for Rose to leave but unfortunately she didn't seem to believe it.

"God she's so annoying why did I go out with her again?" I thought to myself then my conscious came out of nowhere in my head "Because you thought she was cute; and after finding out she cheated on you and for seeing her true colors?" "Gee thanks." "You're welcome." Which made me roll my eyes?

"Well… clearly he doesn't want to be break up because he hasn't yet; so therefore you can't exactly decide to break us up unless I heard it from the guys and even if that were true which it's not I wouldn't believe it because I'm pretty replaceable and how are you going to find another replacement less than 3 days by this weekend in the Homecoming Dance where people are expecting me to be there as your singer and wouldn't be able to find a girl who has an amazing voice like mine." Rose said with a smirk on her own as I was seeing her truly self finally… only she didn't know I knew about her cheating on me behind my back yet so I found out her secret.

"Ahem." Rose's face turned to me with a smile then noticed my face expression which made her pale "Roe; we're done as boyfriend and girlfriend considering I know you're little secret."

"What secret baby?" Rose said with an innocent look on her face; only it made me annoyed to roll my eyes.

"The fact that you been cheating on me this whole time" I told her where the guys plus Stevie, Hayley, and Cadence even Kacey looked surprised by what I found out and believe me I was pretty hurt when I found out the truth.

"No I haven't." Rose denying this so I decided to show her the video I got from my cell phone talking to Leo.

****Video thru Zander's phone****

Leo: I can't believe he actually fell for it baby."

Rose: I know he's such a loser especially his friends; they are going to be the laughing stock in the whole school after I leave them to join you boo." (with this Rose kissed Leo on the lips)

Leo: Mmm.. You're such a tease, even I actually believe they were pretty good but, not as good as us, Robbins won't see it coming once I get thru with them.

Rose: Defiantly baby! I love you and I can't wait till we get married."

Leo: I love you too and me either doll face and to think they can actually beat us! They won't stand a chance and he actually think you were with him to begin with when we were just using them after I heard what they could do. It's pretty funny actually now that I think about it.

Rose: Absolutely I mean it's pretty stupid when he thinks I actually care about the guy; he may cute but he's so gullible I actually feel about for using him" with a serious look on her face "NOT why would I want to feel about the guy when they are practically losers and with Stevie being best friends with Kacey Simon I don't know how Kacey does it… and what's this you're taking Kacey Simon to the dance?" as she arched her eyebrow on her boyfriend for 2 ½ years.

Leo: It's nothing serious doll face I only asked her because she'll get me famous with her dad being the music producer and to think I actually like the kid, but she's a tease…. From what the guys told me…. She's not really a good kisser and she's not even beautiful not like you doll face."

Rose: That's what I thought."

****End of Video; considering it could hold a minute and 30 seconds****

"Yeah you didn't think I knew about that…considering you thought you would get away from that; but let me tell you a little secret Rose" as I harshly whispered to her "Just so we're clear my band and I will beat you at the competition and considered us done because as for right now I clearly see the real nasty side of you Roe so really we're been done since I saw that video" I told Rose with a scary tone thru my voice.

As I was telling my girlfriend well ex girlfriend now I noticed my friends looked hurt from what she said but, I don't think it effected them like I thought it would and when I turned to see Kacey and the girls; the look on Kacey's face I can't help but feel scared on how scary her glare was….

**Stevie's P.O.V. (A/N: I know in Stevie's P.O.V. is short but, there's going to be more from the rest of the guys and no I haven't forgotten about them)**

"He's right you know; oh and also you have been replaced always were and you'll always be considering my brother got enough guts to officially break up with you and since I can hurt you; I have no problem kicking your ass!?" I exclaimed and once again Felix caught me by the waist which made me pout "Felix; I was about to kick her ass."

"Oh I know you were baby-cakes and as much as I would love to see that; how bout we just focus on the real problem." Felix whispered to me; watching Rose walked away furiously leaving "You guys are just losers; even if you did find a replacement he/she are probably not even close to "Fireside" which btw it's the best band then you ever will be and you're going to wish you never fired me and let me go and be begging me to come back; just wait and see!" as I rolled my eyes considering that will never happen.

I looked at my brother who looked deep in thought; sitting on the chair across the sofa and said" Well I'm glad that bitch is gone." I said

Everybody looked at me like I was mental "What? Don't look at me like that you knew you were thinking the same too."

"Well… clearly we have but, we wouldn't say that out loud." Cadence bumped my shoulder reassuring she thought Rose was a bitch too which made me knew that things will be okay again.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

Rose stormed out furious; where I was deep in thought sitting on the chair; seeing I wasn't a bit angry like before but at the same time I wasn't happy either … considered she used me…. and I really did like her… since I poured my heart on that song I wrote…

So I decided to say something since nobody wasn't saying anything yet.

"What's the plan now sister dearest since we don't have a lead singer replacement that you just formally told Rose about."I asked.

"Oh I haven't thought that far; I just wanted her out of the band but I do have a plan though?" Stevie told me.

I looked at her like she was crazy; as for me I didn't know what to do; we just entered to perform for the homecoming dance in three days which is this weekend and now we don't have a lead singer and also I just realize I have no date for this dance after breaking up with my girlfriend

"That's just perfect?!" I thought to myself.

"Oh really and what's that?" I asked after my train of thought was interrupted when Kacey got up from sitting on the chair listening to us talk.

"Well… it was fun to be here and everything but I promised Molly that we would go shopping to help her find a dress for the homecoming dance this weekend." Kacey finally spoke.

"Wait Molly?" Stevie asked.

"Yes Stevie I am head perf considering I'm the leader of the Perfs or did you just forget that as well." Kacey said with an annoying tone thru her voice.

"Well sorry it's just whenever you're not with Molly or Grace you seem I don't know less evil then people seem to think?" Stevie said.

"You know she's right I mean whenever you're with them you're like really mean and I'm not saying that because I'm in the cheerleading squad but, most of the cheerleaders are like that too and I refused to be rude to people unlike some people I know." Hayley who spoke in the conversation.

"I agree with these two bubbles, whenever their around you always bully people but whenever they would leave; you would apologize to the people and leave them dumbfounded or shocked?" Cadence who also spoke in the conversation.

"You know I have been hearing that a lot lately." Kacey said after thinking for a long moment to speak again.

"Ladies sorry to ummmm interrupt you're meaningful conversation but we're in a crisis here and Gravity 6 needs its sixth member so…" I started to say and then Stevie my sister smiled at me with "I have an idea?" smile that always crept me out and looked at Kacey.

"How about Kacey becomes your lead singer." Stevie suggest and before I knew it Kacey outburst surprised all of us especially me.

"I'm doing WHAT NOW! You have got to be kidding me there's no way I'm doing it!" Kacey exclaimed which left us jumped from her outburst leaving me especially surprised and made me arched my eyebrow towards her wondering what made her upset. "There is no way in HELL I'm doing that; is that why you brought me here Stevie and considering you're in this band too that makes it okay for you to assume and make decisions for me without my permission?!"

"PLEASE KACEY! I'll even bring you're favorite crème cheese ice brownies that you love so much with all your favorites and you're like the BEST SINGER and DANCER that I know. Pretty Please!" Stevie my sister begging to Kacey by hugging her legs with her puppy dog look which I knew people can't resist that look and I knew Kacey couldn't resist that dessert which I just happen to know it's her favorite after watching her growing up with my sister since I can remember.

"And plus Molly doesn't even like you." Hayley said with a bit of begging with help of Cadence considering I guess they are part of the plan.

"While you don't like her so what's the big deal." Cadence asked with the pleading on my sister Stevie's eyes I guess they are helping Stevie to convince her to the band; not that I have a problem with Kacey being in the band it's just… the song I wrote was for Rose and… it would feel a bit weird considering it's for Rose and not for Kacey.

As I looked at Kacey who looked deep in thought; looking at Stevie holding her legs which made her sigh running her hands thru her hair and said" Well .. that is true… considering we're both arch rivals/friends sort of way…"

"Whoa; whoa wait a second doesn't anybody want to ask me on how I feel about this or better yet the rest of the band opinion about this." I asked.

"Nope not really." Stevie retorted.

"But Rose and I already wrote the song together which meant especially for her I can't just have princess here sing it" as I turned to Kacey "No offense princess but how do I know that you're really good huh? The last time I heard you sing was… about when you were kid and that was what a few years ago."

"What are you talking about Zee? That's not true; Kace Zee here already heard you sing considered we were there when you were singing on the bal-" Jake stated where Kirby dragged him which I gave him a "thank you' look and in return "you owe me Zee"

"Hearing Kacey sing huh?" Hayley arched her eyebrow at Jake which could mean 2 things "Why were you spying on Kacey to begin with" or "You're in big trouble" along with the rest of the things that I can think of that Hayley would kick his ass.

"Alright how about this; you and Kacey can work together to write a new song; that way if the song is better than the one you wrote with Rose then Kacey is in and if it's not then she's not in. does that work with you and everybody?" Felix stated then Stevie finished it with "Does that work with you big brother Casanova " as I ignored that nickname considering Jake almost revealed a secret … and let's just say I don't want anybody not even Kacey to find out.

"Actually it does… "I stated as I looked at the guys in the band who nodded in agreement.

"Well good; so tomorrow after school you two will come here and write a new song together and it better be done by 6:30 which it's where my shift at Danny Mango's end and I'll be coming here to hear the song you guys wrote okay; good now that we agreed how about a free smoothie on me since I'm currently in a good mood now." Stevie told us.

Kacey walked over to me" She wasn't serious about this right?"

I looked at Kacey; the girl who I watched growing up and just happens to be Stevie's best friend… then back at Stevie who had this determined look on her face; as I ran my hand thru my hair whenever I'm stressed or it's a nervous habit and said" Oh she's very serious; and I'm sorry she dragged you into it."

Kacey looked at me with unreadable expression and said" Yeah… I guess…." Then turned to Hayley & Cadence "Hey guys I'ma head out… since Molly is waiting for me..."

"Kacey aren't you going to join us to get a free smoothie my treat." Stevie asked.

Kacey turned to Stevie with her face turned and said" No you guys go ahead… or else I'll be late meeting with Mollly; I'll see you later Stevie-bear, tigger, candy, bye Felix, bye guys" as she put her purse to the side and walked away to her car.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think? Like it love it? Let me know what you think? What's going to happen in the homecoming game/dance this weekend? Hopefully I have some reviews to continue this J hope you enjoy the story ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth

**Chapter Three: The Hidden Truth**

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

**At the gym Kacey, Hayley and Cadence along with the girls were rehearsing for their dance performance tonight at the homecoming game**

"Okay girls, let's start at the top one more top; bubbles let's go." I told the girls.

"Sure alright." Kacey said as the music starts for us to keep us dancing.

**_"Something's Got A Hold On Me"_****_  
(originally by Etta James-performed by Christina Aguilera_**

Kacey stands on the bleachers, singing thru the head phones not knowing it's drawing a crowd from outside of the gym

**_Kacey: Ohhh ohhhh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah (yeah)_****  
_Oooh I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no (yeah)_  
_And I… just gotta tell you right now that I (oooh)_  
_I believe, I really do believe that_**

I watched from the other side that a crowd was gathering… but I didn't think of it…so I kept on dancing seeing that I should be used to this kind of thing.

**_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_****  
_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_**

**_Let me tell you now_****  
_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_  
_Everything about me seems to have changed_  
_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_  
_I even sound sweeter when I talk_**

Hayley and Cadence sing behind Kacey as they were singing towards one another; doing some dance moves.

**_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_****  
_I said baby_  
_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_**

**_Let me tell you now_****  
_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_  
_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_**

**_Let me tell you now_****  
_I never felt like this before_  
_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_  
_I believe I'd die if I only could_  
_I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good_**

**_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_****  
_I said baby_  
_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_**

Kacey starts to walk to the bleachers and stand to sing her heart out, leaving me, Cadence and the girls in the background since we all decided that Kacey can be the lead singer

**_Let me tell you know_****  
_My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light_  
_I shake all over, but I feel alright_  
_I never felt like this before_  
_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_  
_I never thought it could happen to me_  
_Got me heavy without the misery_  
_I never thought it could be this way_  
_Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_**

**_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_****  
_I said baby_  
_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_**

**_Yeah, he walks like love (you know he walks like love)_****  
_He talks like love (you know he talks like love)_  
_Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)_  
_In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)_**

**_Kacey: Na na la la (na na la la)_****  
_Na na la la (na na la la)_  
_Ooh yeah yeah (oh oh oh)_  
_Yeah ooh yeah oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Hey, yeah yeah yeah, ah_**

"Alright girls; we have two more songs to go and perform for the half time; we have to make this perfect alright bubbles girls let's start in formation alright; Felix hit up the next one would you." I told Kacey with the girls.

"You got it Hales let's rock this joint?!" Felix exclaimed as he started to play the next song.

**_"Come & Get It"_**

**_[2x]_****_  
Kacey: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na [3x]_**

_**When you're ready**_  
_**When you're ready**_  
_**When you're ready come and get it**_  
_**Na na na na [3x]**_

_**You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation**_  
_**I'll be sittin' right here, real patient**_  
_**All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby**_  
_**Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you**_  
_**All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**_

_**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**_  
_**I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.**_  
_**This love ain't finished yet…**_  
_**So baby whenever you're ready…**_

Kacey, Hayley and Cadence were dancing different moves that the crowd went wild that left some of the guys to whistle at them leaving Kacey to roll her eyes on the guys ego.

**[2x]  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na [3x]**

**_When you're ready_**  
**_When you're ready_**  
**_When you're ready come and get it_**  
**_Na na na na [3x]_**

**_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)_**  
**_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._**  
**_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_**  
**_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_**  
**_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._**

**_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…_**

**_[2x]_**  
**_When you're ready come and get it_**  
**_Na na na na [3x]_**

**_When you're ready_**  
**_When you're ready_**  
**_When you're ready come and get it_**  
**_Na na na na [3x]_**

**_This love will be the death of me_**  
**_But I know I'll die happily_**  
**_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_**  
**_Because you love me so… yeah!_**

**_[2x]_**  
**_When you're ready come and get it_**  
**_Na na na na [3x]_**

**_When you're ready_**  
**_When you're ready_**  
**_When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)_**  
**_Na na na na [3x]_**

"Okay one more song and we can head out." Kacey said as we were getting ready to perform and we're going to do "Bottle Pop" The Pussycat Dolls ft Snoop Dog then I noticed a few guys from the football team were watching from the doors which made me arched my eyebrow at them but I shrugged it off.

"You ready tigger, oh and don't look now but I see two of our guy friends in the background." Cadence smiled "Guess who's the guy?" look which made me shrugged it off it's not like Jake was going to be here… watching since he's been busy with the band.

"Well considering this is just for fun… Kacey you're going to be the lead dancer since you're major in dancing and singing to begin with." I stated which made Kacey eyes widen.

"I thought that was for emergencies and since this is just for fun sure why not?" Kacey smiled then muttered "Oh I am so going to regret this later."

"Ready girls." I exclaimed then went to our spot; the song starts where we show off our dance moves.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

**_Bottle Pop by: Pussycat Dolls_**

**_Kacey: Tip top, drip drop, bottles pop,_****  
_Lips lock, hips rock, don't stop,_  
_Big Snoop Dogg is back on the block_  
_P.C. diss knee shake that thing to this beat_  
_Taste like brandy_  
_Shape like landy_  
_Sweet like candy candy candy_**

The minute I opened my mouth I immediately regretted it. I already had half of the football looking at me like a piece of meat, but I really didn't mind the attention because I was starting to have fun again then I saw Zander in the crowd…..wait what?!what is he doing here?! but i didn't get a chance to continue since I was way into this music.

**_Kacey: All them other models bottling_****  
_Like mama's bottle tasty_  
_If you put my bottle_  
_All the models gonna hate me_**

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_**

**_Every girl dreams of herself in pearls_****  
_Wanna be the fast driver of a shiny car_  
_But the good girls suddenly the bad girls_  
_Just because they wanna be a movie star_**

I was behind Cadence and Hayley was behind me, the rest of the dance squad was scattered around the gym floor. We began popping our butts in a rhythmic position; I felt Hayley grip my hips and made it even sexier than possible since we're only doing this for fun after practicing since lunch.

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_**

**_Every girl feels this world belongs to her_****  
_No matter who make her purr she's a super star_  
_Now the worry is us_  
_My girl with curves_  
_That'll make you smell the burn when her bottle pops_**

I began getting into it, Moving my shoulders and hips to the rhythm. I grabbed Hayley and Cadence's shoulders and but both of my legs on them as they bent down, so I was in a full split on their shoulders, the football team began to whistle which made me roll my eyes just to think they would get all this.

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_**

**_Kacey: Pass the fifth I pass it back_****  
_Turn around li'l mama got ass in the back_  
_See it's a fact a bottle of pop_  
_if you shake it, then drop it like it's hot_  
_Time is money and money is time_  
_and if you with me all your money is mine_  
_yup yup, do it to deaf_  
_Is it true that you get wet wet wet?_**

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_**

**_Your turn me on_****  
_Your shake me up_  
_So don't cha wanna take me_  
_Just because_  
_I'm the chosen one_  
_Oh them models gonna hate me_**

**_All them other models bottling_****  
_Like mama's bottle tasty_  
_If you put my bottle_  
_All the models gonna hate me_**

The dance squad began to do their acrobatics. I began walking up the gym floor causing me to get many stares from the football team. I turned around being at the top of the bleachers and began to dance along with the rest of the team. My heart skipped once I saw Zander smiling at me, I almost fell off thru the gym floor when he winked at me. I shook my head and began shaking my hips harder than before.

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_**

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_Shake Me_**

**_When my bottle pop_****  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake me_**

I ended up in the middle of all the dance squad again, about to pass out because I was running out of oxygen. Hayley and Cadence smiled at me,

"Great job bubbles; I always knew you had it in you." Hayley said as I smiled; I always feel free whenever I sing or dance around my friends; it's less stressful for me to think about.

"Alright guys that's enough for today since we aren't alone anymore." Hayley pointed at the crowd we created which made me groan…

"Did we really made that much noise tigger?" I asked.

"Not that I know of … I guess they must have heard the music and was curious… I wouldn't know." Cadence said.

I looked at the time thru my watch and said" Great… I have to get going… I'll see you guys tonight." I exclaimed as I was getting my stuff and heading to my car but, I was stopped by someone.

"You know you never told me that you can dance like that princess." I jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind me. I had an annoyed sigh and a bit of relief.

"Zander … don't do that and what do you want?" with an annoyed huff as he chuckled; while leaning against the lockers. The way the sun just reflected off of his skin was beyond beautiful… "Whoa; I did not just thought that?!" I thought to myself as I shook those thoughts and putting my outfit for tonight in the lockers since I won't be leaving until later… I need to pull myself later if Zander can't see what I'm feeling lots of emotions inside me.

"Where are you going?" Zander asked.

"I have to head home so I can get ready for for tonight." I told him as I was putting my hair up and then felt his hand on my left shoulder which made me turn around and arched my eyebrow at him with "what are you doing?" look

"Aren't you forgetting something?"Zander asked.

I checked my bag if I was missing something; knowing that we had to write a new song today… I acted like I forgot that which I haven't… and said"Nope I got everything I needed thanks." As I was about to walk away; he grabbed me by the shoulders walking me backwards against the wall.

"Actually you did; didn't we agreed that you and I were going to write a new song for the homecoming dance tomorrow." Zander said.

"No you agreed to it I never agreed to anything." I told him as I was trying to get away from him but, he kept me still against the wall.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"You sure about that princess?" I asked as I looked at Kacey where she was facing the other way.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if I forgot something." Kacey said as she looked straight at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Look… we're kind of desperate so… if we write this song and hope it's better than the song I wrote about Rose… and if you are in… then you have to be in the band and if not… you can do whatever you want." I told her.

"What makes you think that I want to write a song to begin with?" Kacey asked as she crossed her arms.

I leaned in; with my face turned to the right almost as we were kissing and whispered "Come on Princess just this once… I never asked you for anything before; I'm desperate to find a lead singer since our performance is tomorrow to begin with." I told her.

Kacey looked to her right side; seeing that the kids in our school were leaving to go home or have school activities to get too and sighed "Fine… I'll do it… only because Stevie is my best friend… but it wouldn't change anything… "

I looked at her for a long moment trying to read her expression but I couldn't so it made me frown" That's fine I mean you wouldn't want to disappoint my sister would you?" I joked around when I said this.

Kacey glared at me for a long moment "Just because Stevie joined your band that doesn't mean I have to be to do the same thing now if you please move so we can get this over with" as she got my arm away then walked away which left me confuse.

I wasn't that behind from her then before we went sat down to write anything I told her "I'll be right back I have to get something; make yourself comfortable princess."

"Sure whatever." Kacey told me.

As I was heading to my lockers to get Kacey's favorite snack "crème cheese icing brownie's" from her favorite bakery, Stevie and I bought them during lunch since Stevie promised Kacey these and hope it would work and change her band about joining the band with her favorite snack.

As I was heading back to the band room I saw Kacey writing in her notebook; starting to play in the guitar; as she closed her eyes and sang what she wrote on her notebook.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

As I was waiting for Zander to come back which made me huff; looking around and got myself comfortable and wrote in my notebook and started to sing from the lyrics I wrote of _My Best Friend's Brother_

**_I call you up when I know he's at home,_**

**_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_**

**_What can I tell if he's looking at me?_**

**_Should I give him a smile?_**

**_Should I get up and leave?_**

**_I know it's strange; I don't what I'm thinking_**

**_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_**

**_I really hope I can get him alone_**

**_I just don't, don't want her to know_**

But when I looked up seeing Zander standing there looking at me … with this serious expression on his face and said" How long were you there?"

"For awhile actually but you didn't noticed me because you were writing in that book." Zander said as he was walking towards me pointing his hand at my notebook. "What are writing?"

"Oh this… it's just … nothing…" I told him about to put my notebook away but he grabbed the book out my bands before I can even put it away and read the page.

"What's this about?" Zander asked curiously

"Nobody; now can we just…. "I stated but Zander interrupted me and said" Or we can sing the whole song."

"Yeah but I didn't write it down." I told him knowing that look thru his face

"Well do you know the rest of the song?" Zander asked.

I heisted then nodded and said" Yes… " where he was giving me the puppy dog look, as I ran my fingers thru my hair and gave a frustrated sigh and said" Alright fine…. I'll sing the song but you better not laugh."

Zander smiled and said" I promised I won't laugh cross my heart." Zander said as he crossed his heart which caused me to laugh as he stared at me for a long while which made me uneasy with that stare.

"What." I told him feeling a bit self conscious.

"You should laugh and smile more often I haven't seen those in a long while." Zander stated as we stared at each other for a long moment which caused me to change my expression and said" Let's just get this over and remember no laughing."

"Hey I promised didn't I?" Zander said as he got his hands in surrender and got himself comfortable on the couch as I started to go on a comfortable spot behind the mic.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

I changed the couches facing the stage where Kacey was and sat down waiting for her to start…

"Well what are you waiting for Princess? Show me what you got?" I challenged her which I knew it would bug her.

**_[Best Friend's Brother]-Victoria Justice_**

**I call you up when I know he's at home,**

**I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone**

**What can I tell if he's looking at me?**

**Should I give him a smile?**

**Should I get up and leave?**

**I know it's strange; I don't what I'm thinking**

**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**

**I really hope I can get him alone**

**I just don't, don't want her to know**

Kacey held a moment then sang her heart out while I watched in awe not knowing she was this good... I mean I knew she was good but not this good

**Yeeeeaaah**

**My best friend's brother is the one for me**

**Yeeeeaaah**

**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**

**I don't want to, but I want to,**

**Cause I just can't get you out of mind!**

**Yeeeeaaah**

**My best friend's brother is the one for me**

**BFB, BFB**

**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**I kind of think that I might be his type**

**Because if you're not around, and I'm acting to shy**

**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move**

**Is this all in my head?**

**I don't know what to do**

**I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking**

**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**

**I really hope I can get him alone**

**I just don't, don't want her to know**

**Yeeeeaaah**

As Kacey moved the mic back and forth singing-not even realizing I was getting into the music.

I thought to myself "Wow she's good; now I know why Stevie was so persistent with her to be in the band…"

**My best friend's brother is the one for me**

**Yeeeeaaah**

**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**

**I don't want to, but I want to,**

**Cause I just can't get you out of mind!**

**Yeeeeaaah**

**My best friend's brother is the one for me**

**BFB, BFB**

**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**BFB, BFB**

**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**Cause he's such a dream**

**Yeah**

**And you know what I mean**

**If you weren't related**

"I wonder… who's the song about she never really told me who it was…" I thought to myself as I was going to the beat.

**Yeeeeaaah**

**My best friend's brother is the one for me**

**Yeeeeaaah**

**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**

**I don't want to, but I want to**

**Because I just can't get you out of mind and...**

**Yeeeeaaah**

**My best friend's brother is the one for me**

**BFB, BFB**

**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**BFB, BFB**

**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"**

"Wow that was really good." I told Kacey as I clapped really loud.

"Yeah it was nothing…. "Kacey told me as she was put her hair on a pony tail.

"Are you kidding me; if you sing this song everybody is going to love us at the dance tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"Whoa; I never said I was going to sing this in front of people… those lyrics were really private." Kacey stated but I interrupted her and said" Oh come on! That was so good; the fireside wouldn't suspect it and with your singing we would be unstoppable."

"NO those are PRIVATE!" Kacey exclaimed as she was heading to leave but I grabbed her by the arm and said" Why are you so against this!? I mean I thought you wanted to be in this band." I told her.

"What makes you think I want anything to do with this band!?"Kacey exclaimed as she was trying to get off my grip but I wouldn't let her.

"Come on Princess; just tell me what's really bothering you." I told her.

"Why do you care anyway you never cared about what I do besides this stupid band?!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Hey that's not true… I always cared I just… happen to love a lot of things." I told her which I had no idea she felt this way...

"Is that what she thinks that I don't care about anything?" I thought to myself but, Kacey interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah well you're wrong because ever since you created this band you took the one thing that I never thought you do Zander?!" Kacey exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You took Stevie away from me?!" Kacey exclaimed as she was struggling about something and the look on her face; tears were coming down from her face and when I was about to ask what was wrong she held her hand up to stop me because she continued to talk "You just don't get it do you? Nobody does! I hardly get to see her because of **_THIS STUPID BAND AND STEVIE, HAYLEY, CADENCE, THE GUYS… YOU… JST EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THIS JST BC STEVIE SAYS SO! SHE MAY BE MY BEST FRIEND ZANDER…. BUT I AM NOT GOING TO PRETEND I'M OKAY WITH THIS BECAUSE I'M NOT!_**So give me one good reason why I should be in this band?!" after a long silence which was about 10 minutes…

"That's what I thought?! I'm sorry Zander but I'm not going to join you guys you're just going to have to find another person to be your replacement." Kacey told me as she was getting her things leaving but I grabbed her arm.

"Kacey… please… don't cry…" I stated as she closed her eyes and I said" I had no idea you felt that way… I just… I guess I been so busy with this band that I had no idea you were hurting and I am so sorry about that I really am… please you got to believe me princess because I had no intentions on hurting you. You have to believe that." As I was wiping her tears with my sleeve.

"Why should I believe you?" Kacey said as her voice was cracked from crying.

"Because … I'm going to make sure you won't be hurting anymore and I'm going to fix this." I stated but Kacey interrupted me "You can't…. "

"Yes I can… and … if you just reconsider joining I promise that things are going to be different you can guarantee that." I told her

I looked at her as she wiped her eyes with her shirt but I gave her a tissue and said" Thanks…"

"No problem… so… are we going to be okay." I told her. I never wanted her to feel that way but clearly there's a lot more baggage than I thought.

"I suppose." Kacey said as she looked away, not wanting to see her cry but I did.

"So… would you at least reconsider please?" I told her with a bit desperate tone thru my voice.

Kacey sighed; running her fingers thru her hair which made me wonder what would happen I ran thru my fingers thru her hair which made shook my head "Alright… fine… I'll join you're dorko band… "

I sighed with relief without knowing I picked her up spinning her around on how grateful I was.

"Thank you princess?! You won't regret this I promise… so let's get started Stevie should be here in 2 ½ hrs which it's plenty of time before she gets back."

Kacey arched her eyebrow and said" Sure… and Zander…"

"Yeah." I said.

"You could put me down now." Kacey said which made me realize that she's on my arms which made me blush a bit then I put her down.

"Sorry about that I was just happy….. " I said.

"Sure….whatever you say." Kacey said.

"Awesome come on let's get started." I told her.

****Two hours later… Stevie came back from her job in Danny Mango's and noticed that Zander and Kacey were talking****

**Stevie P.O.V.**

"Hey guys I hope you're ready for th-"I stated but noticed my brother and my best friend were talking.

"Guys hello?!" I said.

"Oh hey Stevie when did you get back?" Zander said as he was smiling at Kacey which made me arched my eyebrow.

"Just got here actually what's going on did you guys even finished the song for tomorrow?" I stated but Zander interrupted me "Of course we did we're just waiting for the guys to come so we can get started."

"Sure okay I'll believe it when I see it." I told them which left Kacey rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back, I just have to change my outfit for tonight." Kacey said as she left her things on the couch leaving me confuse.

"What was that about?" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Zander said.

"Yes you do you guys looked very cozy… there…" I said not sure what to say about what I just saw.

"Oh please… it's just talking…. And besides… it's not like there's anything going on to begin with anyway so I don't see why you're worrying for nothing." Zander said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Of course I'm sure you're worrying about nothing. I promise." Zander said.

"Well.. alright… " then Kacey came with Hayley, Cadence in their outfits and the guys not far behind.

"Uh guys what's with the outfits?" I asked.

"Don't you remember we have a performance in the half time in the homecoming game and this just happens to be our outfits for the performances we're doing thanks." Hayley stated and before I can interrupt "Please don't tell me you forgot Stevie because you were suppose to cheer us on just like we cheered you guys on whenever you guys have a band performance." Cadence said.

Clearly I did… or else I would of remembered this and shrugged it off "Of course I didn't forget?! That would make me the bad friend which I'm clearly not right girls." With a smile on my face which left Hayley and Cadence smile but with Kacey… she didn't seem to believe me.

"Sure whatever you say Stevie…. " Kacey said.

"Alright enough of that?! Let's hear this song you and Zander worked on." Jake exclaimed.

"Sure why don't you guys set up." Zander stated then said" Do you guys know "That Way" by any chance?"

"You're just in luck Zee, I just happen to know the chords to the song and Ariana is so HOT." Jake exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" Hayley arched her eyebrow at Jake which left him gulped; smiling at his lady girlfriend (denial of his) "I mean you're more beautiful Hales."

"That's what I thought." Hayley said as she sat down on the couch, since we switched the couches to face the stage where we perform.

**_"That Way" Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller_**

**_[Intro-Kacey]_**

**_I love the way you make me feel_**

**_I love it, I love it_**

**_I love the way you make me feel_**

**_I love it, I love it_**

**_[Zander]_**

**_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_**

**_Do my singing in the shower_**

**_Picking petals off of flowers like_**

**_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_**

**_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_**

As i was starring at my brother and Kacey singing towards each other it's almost like there was something going on between them. I just can't put my finger on it." i thought to myself.

"Wow they are really good." Hayley stated then Cadence said" I know right who knew?!"

**_[Kacey]_**

**_You give me that kind of something_**

**_Want it all the time, need it everyday_**

**_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_**

**_Never get enough, I can't stay away_**

**_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_**

**_You can get whatever you need, from me_**

**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**

**_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus-Kacey]_**

**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**

**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**

**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**

**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**

**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**

**_I love the way you make me feel_**

**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**

**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**

**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_**

**_When you put your lips on mine_**

**_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_**

**_Cause boy I know just what you like_**

**_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_**

**_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_**

**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**

**_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus-Kacey]_**

**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**

**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**

**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**

**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**

**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**

**_I love the way you make me feel_**

**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**

**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**

**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_[Zander]_**

**_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_**

**_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_**

**_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_**

**_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_**

**_So you're sleeping in mine_**

**_Come and watch a movie with me,_**

**_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_**

**_Just come and move closer to me_**

**_I got some feelings for you,_**

**_I'm not gonna get bored of_**

**_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_**

**_[Chorus-Kacey]_**

**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**

**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**

**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**

**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**

**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**

**_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_**

**_I love the way (I love the way)_**

**_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_**

**_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_**

**_I love the way (you make me feel)_**

**_I love the way (I love it)_**

**_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_**

**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_**

**_I love the way you make me feel_**

**_I love it, I love it_**

**_I love the way you make me feel_**

**_I love it, the way I love you!_**

As the music stops I couldn't help but feel excited for tomorrow at the dance and I knew my best friend Kacey wouldn't disappoint me or the guys.

"Oh my god guys! That was really good it was way better than you wrote Zee! We're so going to rock this dance?!" then turned to my best friend Kacey "Kacey! I am saying of behalf of the band but you're offically our lead singer right guys?!" as I hugged my best friend jumping up and down with excitement but noticed she didn't jump excited as I was which left me to stop as I turned to the guys.

"She's right Kace; welcome to the band?!" Kirby said.

"Thanks Kirbs." Kacey stated and said" Um… sorry to cut this short for the celebration or anything but, Hayley, Cadence and I have to head back."

"Kacey why aren't you excited you're in the band?" Hayley said which left me wondering that as well.

"Trust me tigger I am very happy." Kacey stated but then she said" I just want us to head out before we missed the half time."

"Yeah I guess you're right, let's get going." Hayley said.

"Exactly, bye guys see you there in a bit okay." Kacey said as she got her things, waving "bye" to me along with the guys and I noticed she didn't even look at my brother Zander.

"Kacey wait?!" Zander exclaimed running after which arched my eyebrow at him then looked at the guys who shrugged it off as we were getting our stuff to head to the football field to see the Homecoming Game.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

As I watched Kacey leave I went after her "Kacey wait!" then she stopped then turned around and said" What?"

"About what you said…" I stated but Kacey interrupted me "What about it?"

"I just… I didn't know you felt that way…. If I known that you… " I stated but Kacey interrupted me once again "Look it doesn't matter okay, it wouldn't change anything so why don't you just get back to your band rehearsal while I get ready for mine. Tigger, Candy let's go!" where Hayley and Cadence came after her.

"Are we going to see you tomorrow at the dance to sing with us?" I asked.

Kacey looked at me for a long moment and said" I guess."

"Come on Princess that song back there was really good even the song we both wrote... I mean after what happen... back there... I just..."I told her as she looked away for a moment but I had other ideas.

"Yeah well it wouldn't matter either way..." Kacey said but I turned her face to look at me "It was really good Princess. We really need you to be here in the band." I told her.

She looked at me for another moment; with her thinking face on and shrugged "I promise... I'll come; now if you can just let go of me that would be very appreciated." Kacey said as she was walking away with Hayley and Cadence talking to her in whispering tones.

"What was that about Zee?" Jake told me seeing he saw what just happen.

"I have no idea… "I told Jake as we watched Kacey, Hayley and Cadence leave to the football field.

****End of Chapter Three****

**Well what do you think? Read and Review! Hopefully this story is a success ^_^ ha-ha I love Zander and Kacey together as a couple; I don't understand why people would think there's more chemistry between Zander and Stevie not that I have a problem with Stevie or anything but, it was so obvious that Zander has a crush towards Kacey but, wouldn't say anything and with Stevie I didn't see anything. Let me know what your thoughts about this chapter; I would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming GameDance Part I

_**Chapter Four: Homecoming Game/Dance Part I**_

**_**Heading to the football quad where everybody is going to announce the Homecoming King/Queen and the Homecoming Prince/Princesses in the court**_**

**_Kirby P.O.V._**

"Hey guys look there's Stevie if we head now we might even make it!" I exclaimed where Zander, Jake, Kevin, Nelson were heading to meet up with Stevie.

"It's about time you got here you wouldn't believe how many times I had to save this whole thing just for you guys to be here." Stevie said.

I rolled my eyes and said" Yeah well… at least we got awesome seats hey wait where's Cadence, Hayley & Kacey."

"Oh there are one of the candidates for the Homecoming Court; well at least Hayley and Kacey are, I'm not sure about Candy though?" Stevie said.

"Hmm... " I said as I saw Cadence heading our way; she looked troubled.

"Hey doll face what's going on?" I said **_(A/N: from the guys in the band of Gravity 6 they are going to give each girl a nickname; like Kirby would call Cadence doll face; then Jake would call Hayley either Hales or baby girl; then Zander would call Kacey princess then Nelson and Kevin they would call Molly and Grace later in the chapters just baby or baby face depending on the couple who would come out later)_**

"Mr. March disqualified Leo from "Fireside" because Leo was making Kacey uncomfortable then Ace tried to get him to back off then Sean came to start something with Ace and now we don't have an escort for Kacey and Hayley plus one of the girls got disqualified since she was the one that started it to begin with." Cadence as she ran out of breath.

"Sure we'll come; is Kacey alright?" Zander asked.

"I think so oh and Stevie we need you as well you're going to be with Felix announcing the Homecoming Court." Cadence said.

"I thought Felix had someone to announce with him?" Stevie asked.

"Well apparently she ditched him and besides you're better with Felix anyway." Cadence said as she shrugged.

"Well let's head out. Come on Jake, Zee; Stevie let's help the girls." I said then turned to Nelson and Kevin "Come on you two we're not going to let you hanging."

"Gee thanks Kirby." Kevin exclaimed as they all followed us.

"Way ahead of you dude." Jake said as he went down stairs ahead of us leaving me and Zander shrugged knowing full well that he's been crushing on Hayley since we were kids; we just didn't say anything yet.

*****Heading to the side of the bleachers where there's a tent for the Homecoming Court*****

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Haley are you and the girls alright." I exclaimed as we headed inside the tent.

"Yeah we're fine Jake." Hayley smiled as she gave me a hug leaving me in relief knowing she's alright.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure… it all happened so fast…" Hayley stated looking at her best friend being comforted from her older brother Ace.

"Hey Ace; I thought you weren't going to come till tomorrow?" Zander asked.

"I was, but I decided to come home a bit early and I'm glad I did if I haven't I wouldn't of witness how uncomfortable my baby sister is." Ace explained hugging Kacey whispering "I got you babygirl I won't let him go near you; you can guarantee that."

"Thank you Kuya." Kacey whispered leaving me arch my eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You mean Kuya? It means older brother in philippno." Ace explained.

"I didn't know you were philippno Kace?" I asked.

"Yeah well… nobody knows a lot of things these days…." Kacey said with a distant tone thru her voice.

"Hey… "Ace stated looking at Kacey in the eye "Don't do that baby girl; I thought you got over that."

Kacey shrugged and said" It wouldn't change anything Kuya."

"Of course it would… I mean I thought you talked to he-" Ace got cut off by Kacey "Can we just forget about it, I rather not talk about it."

Ace looked at his baby sister for a long moment; with a heavy sigh "Alright; alright just are you going to be okay with one of these guys being you're escort."

"I suppose…." Kacey shrugged.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"So… who's going to escort who?" I asked.

"Well that's easy; you're going to escort my baby sister and I'm not saying that because we're good buddies or anything; I just don't trust those guys I have a feeling they might come back and with you as her escort I highly doubt that would do anything." Ace explained.

"Yeah that's fine I mean I didn't know I was on the court to begin with." I said.

"You were but somehow got switched to Leo and Sean; ugh I can't believe I went on a date with him?!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Wait what?! You went on a date with him?!" Jake exclaimed as he went after Hayley when she was about to change.

"JAKE! I'm trying to change?!" Hayley exclaimed as she shut the door behind her with Jake "Ooops sorry Hales. I didn't see anything I swear!?" Jake yelled behind the door which lead me to roll my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Kacey who had that distant look on her eyes.

She looked up at me and said" Yeah sure…. Let's just get this over with" as she was fixing her hair with orchids on the side which made me stare at her for a long moment.

"What?" Kacey asked as she was staring at me thru the mirror.

"You just … you look beautiful." I stated and said" And I'm not saying that because every guy says so but, you really do."

Kacey looked at me for a long moment with a small smile and said" Thanks… and you, Jake and Kirby better get changed we're leaving in a bit."

"Sure." I told her as I was heading to the changing room.

***After a few minutes Zander, Jake, Hayley, Kacey, Cadence, and Kirby are changed to their homecoming court outfits***

Mr. March came in a suit and said" Alright kiddo's let's head out; Zander since you're our actual candidate for the Homecoming King so you and Ms. Simon here step in first in the top step alright. Then Jake you're the 2nd Homecoming King with Mr. Steele while Kirby you're in step three with Ms. Nash and then Dean with his escort "Ms. Sawyer; then Robert with Ms. Camden and Edward with Ms. Swan as the Homecoming Prince and Princesses to the court? Come on people!? We have a homecoming Game to get too."

"Ready princess?" I said with a bit teasing tone thru my voice as I held out my arm to hold on.

"Sure…. And Zander?" Kacey said.

"Yes princess." I asked.

"Just make sure I won't fall." Kacey said.

"You got it." I said with a smile on my face.

**_***Finally the time has come***_**

**The Homecoming GAME**

**-Homecoming King's & Queen's Candidate:**

Zander Robbins with his escort Kacey Simon; then Jake Collins with his escort Hayley Steele; and Kirby Cadworth with his escort Cadence Nash and with the Homecoming Prince and Princesses Candidate Dean Kellies with his escort Hayden Sawyer; Robert Summers with Maria Camden and Edward Palmer with his escort Callie Swan let's give it up for the Homecoming Court****

**Cadence's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we're in the homecoming court?" I exclaimed as I was smiling towards the crowd with Kirby as my escort; I couldn't help but blush when he held my hand in assurance.

"I know I couldn't believe it either and have I mentioned that you look ravishing tonight." Kirby said with a bit flirty towards me so I decided to tease him.

"Oh really." As I looked at him with a mischief look on my face and said" You don't look so bad yourself handsome."

"Oh yeah?" Kirby smiled as he held me close and whispered to me in my ear "You know if I known you were going to my escort I would have asked you to accompany me to the dance to begin with."

"Why didn't you?" I said with a bit sad tone but, luckily he didn't noticed it.

"I didn't think you would come with me considering people think you're the bad girl in the school." Kirby stated but when I was about to say something he continued "I mean most girls would take advantage of that since I'm rich and everything but there's more to me than that."

I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder; smiling to the crowd "Well that's them we're us; I mean look at me I'm half monster and you don't see me complaining considering I had to grow up by myself with my brother coming in and out in my life."

"Yeah … that's true; I'm glad you're my escort." Kirby said.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I asked.

"Because no matter how many times people see you as a bad person; I wouldn't judge you from where you're from either way and I like you." Kirby told me leaving me in shock.

"You like me even when I'm half monster." I whispered but he heard me as my head was low then he lifted my chin and said" Yes I like you even if you're half monster which I don't really care about that and I know it's last minute but would you accompany me to the dance tomorrow night."

I smiled and said" I would love too."

"Good. I'll pick you around 6:30 is that okay." Kirby said.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled as I hugged him as Kirby and I were heading downstairs from the parade float of 2014 Homecoming Court this year since Kirby and the guys were graduating while the girls and I were going to graduate the next year after that leaving us by ourselves… I wonder what's going to happen after they graduate would Kirby and I still be together after that?

****Now it's Jake and Hayley's P.O.V (A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this chapter and soon the girls [Kacey, Hayley & Cadence with the girls are going to be performing in the half time] you just have to be patient let's get back to the story****

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"So… how exactly did Zander, Kirby and I got switched to Sean and Leo to begin with." I asked.

Hayley was waving to the crowd with a smile on her face; leaving me starring at her for a long moment then she turned to me and said" Well… I overheard Rose that she switched the candidates and before I knew it Leo was making Kacey uncomfortable if Ace didn't come when he did… I would have kicked his ass."

"Yeah well considering we're still in the troop… it's hard not too don't you think?" I asked.

"True…" Hayley stated and said" I guess that dress was a waste for tomorrow…" I noticed there was a disappoint tone thru her voice so I decided to help out.

"You know… I don't have a date for the dance tomorrow night." I stated which made Hayley arched my eyebrow with a smile on her face and said" Oh yeah and… why is that? Girls seems to like you since you been in the band?"

"That maybe true but, they aren't who I want to take to the dance?" I asked casually.

"Oh really? And who were you planning on taking then?" Hayley asked as she was waving to the crowd like she done this a million times which left me wonder if she did.

"Well… I was going to ask someone who I known since the beginning and turns out her date was a jerk so I decided to ask her if she wants me too of course." I asked.

"Of course." Hayley nodded with a smile and said" So what are you waiting for?"

"Would you do the honors of being my date tomorrow night and I know it's a last minute and-"I stated before I cut off by Hayley "I would love too."

"Really?" I said with a bit excitement thru my voice.

"Yeah. I mean I'm already you're escort so why shouldn't we go together." Hayley said.

"That's true. So I'll pick you up around 6:30 if that's okay." I said.

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait." Hayley said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek which left me in the clouds as Zander snapped me out of it.

"Dude; pay attention." Zander stated then smiled at me "And congrats dude; I always knew you two would be a couple sooner or later."

"What about you? Do you have a date?" I asked as I was talking to Zander while Hayley and Kacey talked.

"I was about to ask her actually but uh Hayley took her before I can even ask." Zander said as he was starring at Kacey and Hayley which arched my eyebrow.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Oh my gosh tigger that's great news I'm glad you're going with Jake since it's what you really wanted right?" I asked.

"Most defiantly I mean I was waiting for him to ask; I mean I know it's last minute but, he's really sweet and I really like him." Hayley said who couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm really happy for you really." I said then I noticed Zander and Jake starring at us well mostly Zander but, I had to hide it …

"So did Zander ask you to the dance?" Hayley asked which made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Wait what? Zander? What makes you think he's going to ask me just because he's my escort that doesn't mean he has to ask you do know that don't you?"I told her.

"I know it's just ... you two look really cozy from what I can tell." Hayley said as she leaned her shoulder in a teasing kind of way.

"There's no way… I would... Like him... I mean he's Zander." I said but I couldn't help but feel butterflies whenever he's around; does that mean I like him. No way?! That would be so weird.

"There's nothing wrong with that besides he seems to be into you." Hayley said as she was heading to the changing room leaving me to my thoughts.

"Bubbles come on we have to get ready the football game is about to start and we have to change to our clothes." Cadence exclaimed leaving Zander, Jake and Kirby in the front of the bleachers where Kevin, Nelson, Stevie and Felix were.

"Coming!" I exclaimed then looked at Zander talking to Stevie "Do I like him?" I thought to myself "No way!? There's just no way…. Right? "As I was heading to the changing room.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Hey where's Kacey, Hayley & Cadence going?" I asked.

"To change what else?" Stevie said.

"What do you mean the dresses they are wearing look fine to me?" I said.

"Zee in case you haven't noticed Kacey, Hayley and Cadence are in a dance team didn't you know that?" Felix said.

"I had no idea… we had a dance team." I stated but Felix cut me off "Well how do you think Kacey and the girls are always practicing in the gym."

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked.

"Considering I'm the one who's in charge of the music; I'm pretty much helping them out with that kind of stuff." Felix said with a bit shrug thru his shoulders.

"So you mean to tell me this whole time we had a dance team and nobody seems to bother to me this?!" Kevin exclaimed I had a feeling he had a thing for Kacey which left me feeling a bit jealous which I shouldn't because I have reason to be jealous right?

*****Later in the football game; it's finally half time*****

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Alright girls you ready for this." Hayley said.

"Hell ya tigger! We're going to rock this party!" Cadence exclaimed which made me smile at her which made me think about things.

"You ready for this bubbles?" Hayley asked as she turned to me.

"Yeah let's get ready." I stated then turned to Felix "Hey Felix you got everything set up?"

"Yep, good luck guys! You're going to do great." Felix hugged Hayley, Cadence and I which made me smile.

"Thanks for everything Felix, we probably wouldn't find anyone if it wasn't for you." Hayley said.

"You know I would do anything for you guys and I should get out there." Felix said as he went to the stage as Etienne switched one of the spot lights on Felix as he was announcing us.

"Hey guys! Was that a great half time or was it just me." Felix exclaimed which left the rest of every student in the school cheer "Alright; alright. I know we were suppose to rest up for half time but we have a special guest here tonight and you guys might know these girls; GIVE IT UP FOR G.N.O!" leaving the crowd scream as loud as they can go.

**_*(a/n: I'm going to explain how Kacey and the girls stand (Kacey in the middle between Hayley & Cadence while Payton, Callie and Jaylen behind us as the background dancers)_**

**_"Something's Got A Hold On Me"_**

**_(originally by Etta James-performed by Christina Aguilera_**

Kacey stands in the middle of the stage, leaving Hayley, Cadence and the girls starting their dance moves.

**_Kacey: Ohhh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah (yeah)_**

**_Oooh I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no (yeah)_**

**_And I… just gotta tell you right now that I (oooh)_**

**_I believe, I really do believe that_**

Kacey tips her head to the edge, as they start their dance moves as the drummer starts to the music, leaving them to dance and sing all in the same time.

**_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_**

**_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_**

**_Let me tell you now_**

**_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_**

**_Everything about me seems to have changed_**

**_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_**

**_I even sound sweeter when I talk_**

Hayley and Cadence sing behind Kacey as they were singing towards one another; doing some dance moves.

**_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I said baby_**

**_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_**

**_Let me tell you now_**

**_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_**

**_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_**

Kacey starts facing Zander and his friends including Stevie, with Hayley and Cadence following, for a long moment then Kacey moves to the side lines, cheering from the football team

**_Let me tell you now_**

**_I never felt like this before_**

**_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_**

**_I believe I'd die if I only could_**

**_I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good_**

**_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I said baby_**

**_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_**

Kacey starts to stand on the bleachers singing her heart out, leaving me, Cadence and the girls in the background since we all decided that Kacey can be the lead singer

**_Let me tell you know_**

**_My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light_**

**_I shake all over, but I feel alright_**

**_I never felt like this before_**

**_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_**

**_I never thought it could happen to me_**

**_Got me heavy without the misery_**

**_I never thought it could be this way_**

**_Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_**

**_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I said baby_**

**_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_**

**_Yeah, he walks like love (you know he walks like love)_**

**_He talks like love (you know he talks like love)_**

**_Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)_**

**_In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)_**

**_Kacey: Na na la la (na na la, la)_**

**_Na na la la (na na la la)_**

**_Ooh yeah yeah (oh oh oh)_**

**_Yeah ooh yeah oh (oh oh oh)_**

**_Hey, yeah yeah yeah, ah_**

Once the music stops I decided to say something for the crowd.

"Hey guys I'm Kacey Simon! How did you guys love the performance." I exclaimed wearing the head phones on leaving the crowd yell of excitement.

"Alright; do you guys want to hear another one before we continue the 2nd part of the football game here?" Hayley exclaimed.

"You heard them tigger let's give them another show." Cadence smirked as they start they next one.

"Alright what do you guys want us to perform?" I asked.

"BOTTLE POP!" from one of the football players exclaimed which made me wide my eyes in horror, and gulped a bit.

"Oh .. well.. who wants us to perform BOTTLE POP! Before we continue the rest of the game?" I exclaimed leaving me praying "they say no" unfortually they didn't want that.

"You heard them bubbles, they want to hear BOTTLE POP?! Is that what you guys want?!" Cadence exclaimed.

"HELL YA!" one of the football players which just happen to be Orion; another senior who just happens one of those players that sees girls as meat…

"What do you think tigger should we give perform Bottle Pop?" I asked curiously as the crowd waited patiently

"I don't know bubbles I mean those are for emergencies but, I know the perfect one to play though? Hit it Paul!" Hayley exclaimed.

**_"Live It Up"_****_  
(feat. Pitbull)_**

**_Ace [guest star; as Kacey's older brothe]_**

**_Ace:_**From the streets of Miami, to presenting at the Grammys  
Con el multito de Jennifer, maybe now you understand me

**_Clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands to the beat (x2)_**

**_Mr. Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez_**  
**_Dale_**

**_We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a threepeat_**  
**_Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco_**  
**_Yo me locomo como pastelitos de Coco_**  
**_I get stupid on a beach, see wowo_**  
**_I got mommies, mommies by the boatload_**  
**_Yo tengo la carne y ella el mojo_**  
**_I'm sayin' dale, she's screamin' "YOLO"_**  
**_She's Little Red Riding Hood and guess whose el lobo (me la como)?_**  
**_Whose name is globally known?_**  
**_Whose name on the check and they're adding an O?_**  
**_Whose name on the blimp when the world is yours?_**  
**_Whose name on the schools, slam fo' sho'!_**  
**_I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man_**  
**_Man turned to a brand_**  
**_But guess what, here I am_**  
**_Jenny from the block, let's rock_**

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**_Kacey: Yeah push me harder, I do the same_**  
**_Boy I wanna feel you in every way_**  
**_Don't even wonder it's just a game_**  
**_We're rockin' body to body, let's go insane_**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**_Kacey & the girls: I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_Kacey: Oh, we can do anything we want_**  
**_Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go_**  
**_Oh, and we ain't stoppin' 'till we're done_**  
**_Live it up, so live it up, live it up_**  
**_Go, go, go, etc._**

**_[Spoken]_**  
**_Paul: Make love, don't fight  
Let's f**k tonight_**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**_Hayley: Turn up this mother and let it play (mami)  
I know you like my bumper, don't be ashamed (que rico)  
Don't even wonder it's just a game (mami)  
We're rockin' body to body, let's go insane (que rico)_**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**_Kacey & the girls: I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_Cadence: Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin' 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go, etc._**

**_[Spoken]_**

**_Paul: Make love, don't fight_**

**_Let's f**k tonight_**

**_[Spoken]_**  
**_Ace: You name it, she's done it  
She's the reason that women run it  
Bet this on a Grammy  
Maybe now you understand me_**

**_Clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands to the beat (x3)_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_Kacey & the girls: Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go, etc._**

**_[Spoken]  
Let's hook tonight (x2)_**

As we were done; I was out of breath hoping they weren't disappointed as we were heading back to change to our dresses for the homecoming game.

Felix's P.O.V.

"Did you guys enjoy the show!?" I exclaimed as they cheered as I continued to talk "That's good to hear well unfortunally the girls only can perform two songs since the half time is about to be over." The crowd said "AWWWW"

"Sorry guys, but we have to continue the rest of the football game; so sit back and enjoy the rest of the game!? I'll be here all night!" I exclaimed which left them in silence "Gee tough crowd; alright how about we just enjoy the rest of the game."

As I was heading back to the guys Zander and Jake looked how do I say this a bit tensed about something so I decided to ask.

"Hey guys what's up with you two?" I asked.

"Well… " Jake stated but Zander beat him to it " It's nothing to worry about Felix we just enjoyed the show is all isn't that right Jay?"

Jake looked at Zander for a long moment then shrugged "Sure whatever he said" as Jake crossed his arms together as he sat down to watch the game.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Zander.

"One of the guys commented on Hayley and Kacey on how they were dancing to tease them and let's just say Jake wasn't exactly happy about it, if It wasn't for Zander and I those guys wouldn't got their asses kicked right about now." Kirby explained.

"Yeah I guess I can understand that but, it wasn't to tease any of these guys, it's just a dance performance most of those dances weren't suppose to perform." I explained.

"How do you know?" Stevie asked.

"Because I'm in charge of the music to begin with and it's a good thing too because most of those guys wanted Bottle Pop I'm actually surprised Hayley changed the song seeing she was just practicing that at the gym in lunch." I explained.

"Oh really and how exactly did you know that?" Zander asked.

"I was there when that happen, it was just for fun really I mean if I known the song of "Bottle Pop" would make Hayley, Kacey, & Cadence uncomfortable we wouldn't have this conversation." I told him.

Zander looked at me for a long moment and then turned to see that Kacey along with the girls were coming in their dresses on.

"Hey guys." Hayley said as she sat in front of us.

"That was a good show Hales." Nelson commented.

"Thanks Nelly, I'm glad you like it." Kacey said as she was paying attention to the football game which made me wonder what's going thru her head right now.

"Bubbles you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Felix don't worry about it." Kacey said as she looked at me with a smile then turned around to pay attention to the game.

***End of Chapter Four***

So what do you guys think of the chapter 4? Next chapter its' the Homecoming Dance where it's going to be a bit tense! Let's just see how it works out huh? Let me know what you think? Read and Review I would appreciate your thoughts to the story =]


End file.
